


The Distraction

by GimbleGamble



Series: Mumbo-centric [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Happy Sex, M/M, Massages, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyhermits - Freeform, Porn with a tiny pinch of plot, a bit tender, advice in tagging welcomed lol, massages but in italics, more bros being bros, personas only, this is a bit more soft than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: Grian needed Iskall to distract Mumbo for a bit. Iskall has the perfect plan and it involves his hands. They discover some pretty important things.Aka "Storage Wars Side Smut: Distractions" but once again, no need to read Storage Wars for it lol. It works as a stand alone.
Relationships: Iskall85/MumboJumbo, Mumskall - Relationship
Series: Mumbo-centric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit more slow paced and more _tender_ than usual. Well, hope you lot enjoy!

> Grian had asked Iskall to distract Mumbo for a while, and to definitely stop him from going to check on the Storage wars area. Iskall didn’t know the exact details but any chance for mischief, especially towards _the_ MumboJumbo himself, well, he just can’t help himself.
> 
> “You’re so good at this. Why are you so good at this?!” Mumbo groaned with a hint of frustration as Iskall ran his thumb across a particularly sore spot. Iskall chuckled in reply.
> 
> “wouldn’t you like to know Mr. Nosy” Mumbo gasped as he pressed on both sides of his lats, pushing upwards with constant pressure, this got a strangled cry from Mumbo as his toes curled.
> 
> Iskall grinned, easy peasy.

Iskall kneaded another sore spot rewarded by a high pitched groan, Iskall clicked his tongue adjusting his position.

“you know Mumbo, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re seducing me” Iskall’s tone was playful yes, but the erection that was steadily hardening, pressed on Mumbo’s delicate backside, was anything but. Iskall traced the muscles under his hands with a sort of delicate reverence.

“Iskall” the moan that came out of Mumbo’s mouth was breathless. He leaned down to plant a light kiss at the base of Mumbo’s neck, his beard tickling Mumbo and making goosebumps rise.

“yeees?” he replied again but the register of his voice was deeper. He dragged his hands from the base of Mumbo’s back right up to his shoulders keeping a fair amount of pressure with his thumbs, eliciting another needy high pitched whine.

Gods Iskall did love when Mumbo gets noisy.

“Iskall” there was that slight tinge of frustration on Mumbo’s voice again as his hands clutched at the bed sheets trying to wiggle away from Iskall’s weight. Iskall chuckled.

“Man you _really_ like my name right now” he groaned as Mumbo’s wiggling ass delightfully rubbed on his erection. Mumbo buried his face into the pillow trying to cover his red face, but the tips of his ears betrayed him. Something Iskall noticed and relished.

He leaned down once again this time to nip at Mumbo’s left ear, chuckling as the man turned his head to avoid his teeth. He continued to press feather light kisses down Mumbo’s back. Iskall felt him shudder as his hands slid the blanket downwards exposing his bare ass to the world.

“Iskall” Mumbo’s voice was muffled but Iskall can hear the slight desperate undertone it carried

“tell me what you want Mumbo Jumbo” he teases. The man in question raised his head and looked at Iskall with half-lidded eyes, face flushed a deep red.

“k-kiss me?”

Iskall lunged, their lips meeting desperately. Mumbo twisted his body so he could wrap his arms around Iskall’s neck, now lying flat on his back, he felt the full weight of Iskall pressing down on him like a warm blanket.

“Mumbo you are absolutely irresistible” Iskall smiled as they broke away for a breath of air. Mumbo blushed as he shifted under the blankets. Iskall looks down to what the man was trying to hide. “Since when was that there?” Iskall laughed, making him groan in embarrassment.

“s-since the beginning maybe I don’t know” he rambles, wrapping the blankets around his waist.

“you _really_ like massages huh” the absolute mirth shining in Iskall’s eyes rivaled that of the sun, it felt like he just learned the secrets of the void. Mumbo spluttered face burning up even brighter than thought possible. This made Iskall laugh harder, tears lining his eyes.

Frustrated Mumbo grabs Iskall by the face and pulled him down to resume the make-out session. He had no complaints whatsoever as Mumbo began tugging on his clothes.

Iskall undressed himself while showering Mumbo with affectionate kisses, and to his credit, Mumbo did try to help. With shaking hands he tried to unbuckle Iskall’s belt. The rain of tender kisses on his face and neck a pleasant distraction that didn’t help at all with the task at hand.

It was Iskall in the end that got his own pants opened. Almost immediately he was pushed down by Mumbo, eyes shining, he was on all fours, the blanket still somehow tightly wrapped around his hips, Iskall froze pinned by his gaze.

Mumbo pulled his pants down revealing Iskall’s throbbing erection. Their eyes met and Iskall’s throat dried up at the _desire_ burning in the other man’s eyes. Mumbo grinned coyly, dipping his head low, he slowly dragged his tongue from the base of Iskall’s dick up to the tip, never breaking eye contact.

Iskall shuddered placing his hands on Mumbo’s head. Suppressing the urge to pull. Mumbo leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, tongue lazily circling the tip. This made Iskall hiss, hands gripping a fistful of Mumbo’s hair.

Mumbo let out a sharp moan biting his lip, deep red blooming across his cheeks.

Oh.

Iskall got the hint, one hand tugging at Mumbo’s hair, pulling him closer, the other hand cupping his jaw, the thumb running across his lips eventually parting them. Mumbo obeyed, slowly taking the whole of him inside his mouth.

Forget him and massages, why the hell is Mumbo so _good_ at this?!

He felt his hips move on their own, meeting Mumbo halfway. His grip tightened, groaning as he felt the warmth surrounding his dick contract as Mumbo hollowed out his cheeks and take him deeper hitting the back of his throat with no problem, Mumbo pulled back and dove right in repeating the motion in a such a fluid manner that it made his head spin. He panted feeling himself grow closer and closer into finishing.

He grit his teeth pulling Mumbo away.

Confusion painted the features of the tallest architect before being roughly pushed back down into the bed.

“not this time Mumbo” Iskall grinned, Mumbo raised an eyebrow but quickly lost composure as Iskall practically threw the blankets away, exposing him to the elements. Why oh why was the room in his base so open?

“I-Iskall” he tried covering himself up with his hands even bringing his legs up in the mix.

“A bit late for that isn’t it?” he teased “besides its not _my_ fault that were in the open right now this is _your_ base after all” He slid closer to Mumbo, planting himself right in between the man’s legs, that is, if Mumbo wasn’t folded into himself like fresh laundry.

“well excuse me for not thinking about the... possibilities when I made my bedroom” he scoffed, confidence stuttering as he felt Iskall grab at his ankle.

Iskall pulled the limb toward him trailing kisses on Mumbo’s inner calf, closing his eyes as he did the same for the other leg. Mumbo’s breath got caught in his throat, eyes fixed on the man in front of him. Iskall’s pretty breathtaking, isn’t he?

Now that Iskall was happy with his position, he brought out the very same bottle of lube he was using as massage oil earlier, pouring a healthy amount of it into his palm.

Iskall leaned down, capturing Mumbo’s lips in a frantic kiss. Arms surrounded his neck as if on reflex as the man below him pulled him closer. With one of Mumbo’s legs slung on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his hips there was definite friction happening there. Something Mumbo was aching to increase. His moans greedily swallowed by the man on top of him.

Mumbo shivered as Iskall loosened him up, heat pooling below his stomach as the familiar tingle of the lube coated his insides. He ran his fingers through Iskall’s hair as he shakily trailed kisses across the swede’s cheek. Moaning quietly as he felt fingers work him open, occasionally brushing against a spot that sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.

“fuck, Iskall” He panted shifting his hips, begging for more, he can barely move under Iskall’s weight but that didn’t stop him, no sirree. He did manage to wrap his hand around his own erection, slowly stroking himself as his eyes fluttered close.

Iskall took a deep breath steeling himself, he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible but his dick really wants him to rethink that plan, even Mumbo is making this hard on him. Hehe hard on. Mumbo groaned as he shuddered.

“Iskall _please_ ” Mumbo clutched at the man’s neck, eyes pleading. Iskall savored the sight before him, it’s always been a treat whenever the normally neat and tidy man gets this flustered. Iskall kissed him again feeling the heat in his chest flare.

Iskall wasted no time and lubed himself up, rewarding Mumbo’s patience with a nice slow push right up to the hilt, making Mumbo arch his back, mouth wide open but no sound came out. Iskall braced himself running a hand down Mumbo’s side, silently urging the man to breathe.

Mumbo finally remembered that he needed oxygen to live and took a couple of shaky breathes, he anchored his available leg around Iskall’s waist locking them in place as he struggled to adjust.

Iskall took hold of Mumbo’s hands that were around his neck and began pressing light kisses to them in an effort to distract himself and soothe the man below him.

“you good dude?” he asked, straining as he fought down the urge to move. Mumbo looked up at him and bashfully nodded still trying to control his shuddering breathes.

Iskall tested the waters by pulling out a little bit, studying Mumbo’s face, feeling the shift of his chest under his palm, he slammed back in making the man jolt, a strangled moan escaped his lips as his arms tightened around Iskall’s neck. Satisfied, Iskall pulled back out till the tip is all that remained.

He thrust back in starting a slow pace that made Mumbo’s toes curl. It was maddening! It felt like he was always at the cusp of orgasm but can’t quite reach it fast enough. He chanted Iskall’s name in a wild frenzy begging the man to quicken the pace.

Iskall watched mesmerized, savoring each and every desperate sound pouring out of Mumbo’s mouth like a broken faucet, the pleading in his eyes enough to temper his own urges focusing solely on driving the man below him mad. He wrapped his hands around Mumbo’s dick blocking his efforts to bring himself closer to the end.

Mumbo’s voice rose in pitch and volume, wearing away at Iskall’s willpower one scream of his name at a time. Mumbo was tightening around him and he just wants to give in and make a bigger mess of the man.

So that he did.

The shift in pace was jarring, coming from a slow and teasing tempo to a barrage of rough thrusts that even rocked the bed, it took Mumbo’s breath away, flashes of white obscuring his vision. Iskall had a tight grip around the base of his dick prolonging the pleasurable torture.

Iskall pressed his face in the crook of Mumbo’s neck, drowning in the desperate gasps and hoarse moans falling out of his lips. Gods above Iskall was really, really close. He felt himself saying Mumbo’s name over and over pressing his lips on the man’s throat.

“Iskall, Iskall- fuck! p-please I-I can’t anymore I-” Mumbo cried, clutching at Iskall’s hands around his dick.

“Mumbo, Mumbo cum with me” Iskall groaned deeply shifting his hands so he could pump Mumbo along to match his pace. He felt Mumbo shudder violently around him as he came with a loud moan, splattering both their chests with cum, Iskall took one last thrust burying himself deep before shooting his load, pressing down on Mumbo with a groan.

Sounds of labored breathing filled the air as they panted against each other satisfied in their afterglow, interrupted only when Mumbo patted Iskall on the arm, signaling that his leg is falling asleep on the other’s shoulder. Iskall snorted, rolling over, pulling out of him in the process. Mumbo groaned as he gingerly stretched his limbs, feeling a tad bit empty.

“I had work to do!” he whined running a hand through his hair. Iskall laughed wrapping his arms around the spoon. Said spoon turned towards him returning the gesture, tucking his head under the swede’s chin.

“I’ll help you out” he replied rubbing comforting circles on Mumbo’s back “do you have any potions?”

“In my ender chest I think” came the muffled reply. Iskall twisted around placing one near him. Mumbo, face down on the bed, took hold of the latch and opened it ensuring that it was _his_ chest they were accessing, he held it open, allowing Iskall to root around inside getting a couple of pale pink potions.

Iskall’s eyes were drawn into a certain shulkerbox containing a couple of elytras and some rockets, gears turning in his head. He quickly took it into his own inventory, passing a potion to Mumbo. He took a swig of his own bottle, appreciating the sweet and salty taste and its natural coolness.

Well this is a good distraction as any and he gets to spend the whole day with his favorite spoon. Iskall chuckles to himself, easy peasy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup babes, some more a/ns for your soul:
> 
> I've done a bit of tweaking on my regular style for this, the pace is a bit slower and the humor is a bit muted but its still there. I've been inspired a bit lol. It's still so vague though. Kinda like that though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> I really like Iskall and Mumbo's chemistry and the language lessons end busting stream is endearing af. Tried to bring some of that chemistry here, hope its apparent. Gosh I'm tired though.
> 
> Anyway! We can now move one from the Storage Wars era! Swiftly moving on to uhh... That one event that _awakened_ this whole thing lol. It involves Doc... so if you're a mumdoc fan look forward to that lol.
> 
> I'm also thinking about taking writing prompts? even non-explicit ones maybe idk. would anyone be interested in that? would love some extra mumbo-centric ones that's for sure.
> 
> Also when will I stop writing a/ns that are too long? who knows


End file.
